


this perfect picture's a collage (I got too lucky)

by epistemology



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Dom Donna Troy, Dom Jason Todd, Dom/sub, I know I actually wrote smut I'm just as shocked as you are, Light BDSM, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sensation Play, Sub Dick Grayson, Threesome, also I've officially beaten mori at one (1) thing, because I'm not one to halfass things, my first sex scene was both a threesome and bdsm, scratching because it's the only thing I like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistemology/pseuds/epistemology
Summary: Mornings like these are Dick’s favorites.Dick wakes up next to his two favorite people and is reminded of how lucky he is to have them.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Donna Troy, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Donna Troy
Comments: 26
Kudos: 91





	this perfect picture's a collage (I got too lucky)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RUNNFROMTHEAK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUNNFROMTHEAK/gifts).



> Happy birthday AK! I hope you enjoy some JayDickDonna on your special day since you were the one who got me hooked. Love you!
> 
> (Special thanks to Q for all the help, and to Mori for the title.)

Mornings like these are Dick’s favorites. The ones where both Jason and Donna were free to stay the night, giving him the pleasure of waking up cooped in between his two favorite people, legs tangled together with Jason’s under the sheets and Donna’s head pillowed on his chest. Her hair is splayed out around her head like a halo, and Dick succumbs to the urge to run his fingers through the dark, glossy strands. She stirs, and for a moment Dick feels an irrational surge of guilt for waking her, but then her eyelids flutter open, and clear blue eyes catch his own.

She smiles softly. “Morning, darling.”

“Jason’s still asleep,” he whispers. Normally even the slightest sound would wake him, but after the night they’d had, coupled with the recent Arkham breakout, Jason must be exhausted. Dick thinks he could extract himself carefully enough, but the thought of leaving Jason’s warmth is less pleasing than he would like to admit, and Donna doesn’t look in a hurry to get out of bed either.

“How are you feeling?”

He knows why she’s asking. She’d been there a few days ago when Jason had been lying on the medical cot in the Cave, unmoving. She’d been there with an arm around Dick, consoling him while also worrying in her own right. Jason was hers too, after all.

“I’m alright,” Dick whispers. “I just missed being with both of you.”

“I understand. I’m sorry I haven’t been around.”

“It’s alright. I have Jason too, and he cooks for me, so…” He trails off, and Donna lifts a hand off his chest to flick him in the nose, but his cheeky smile remains in place. 

“You’re incorrigible.”

Jason picks that moment to wake up with a small groan. His injuries are healing nicely, and Dick had been adamant that he not push himself too hard last night, but the noise is enough to make him worry. He shifts so that he can see Jason without leaving Donna’s arms and is greeted by that same fond look that makes Dick melt every time Jason looks at him.

“Hey beautiful.”

Jason and Donna are so similar in some ways—both of them constantly telling Dick he’s beautiful, calling him by pet names—and yet the difference lies in the smallest of places. There’s a low rumble to Jason’s voice, especially in the mornings, which has Dick making a conscious effort to stay his quickly growing erection. It doesn’t help that one look at Jason leaves him face to face with some adorably sexy bedhead.

“Good morning. Donna and I were just talking about you,” he says.

Jason lifts a single eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Was just saying how you’re amazing ‘cause you cook for me.”

It makes him blush. He blushes easily, which Dick’s finding out the longer they’re together. It’s an interesting dynamic, with Jason as his dom, who is growing more and more comfortable in control of a scene, yet who still blushes whenever Dick gives him the smallest of compliments. Another contrast with Donna, who refuses to feel embarrassed over anything and manages to maintain the most elegant of facades no matter the situation. He’s seen her with his cock down her throat and somehow she’s still the most graceful one in the room. He’d say it was the lipstick, but he’s seen her without it.

Jason leans in to kiss him, leans over top of Dick who is still flat on his back, and the kiss gets him hard all over again. Dick thinks it isn’t his fault he gets hard so quickly, not when Jason is kissing him like _that_ so early in the morning, not when Donna is stroking her long fingers through his hair like he’s worth something. 

It doesn’t take long for Jason to notice. He’s practically on top of Dick, so the obvious erection pressing into his thigh is difficult to hide, but Dick isn’t worried, and he isn’t embarrassed, not really. He knows his doms well, and they take care of him, no matter what.

Jason pulls away from the kiss and grins. It’s a grin Dick recognizes, one he both loves and hates, because it means Jason’s about to have his fun, and his fun often includes teasing Dick to a tormenting degree, which Donna rarely does anything to stop. His hand moves down to grasp Dick’s cock, the easy access being one benefit of not getting dressed after their last round, hours ago when it was still dark.

Jason strokes lazily for a minute or two, not fast enough to merit anything more than a few gasps here and there. Dick is still aware enough to register the dip of the bed as Donna stands, to hear the sound of her footsteps as she leaves the room only to return moments later. His eyes are closed, of his own volition, but he doesn’t have to open them to know she has her lasso in hand. They hadn’t used it last night, surprisingly enough, and it’s one of their most common additions to the bedroom, and one of Dick’s personal favorites.

Sure enough, when he opens his eyes, Donna is at the end of the bed with the silver cords of the lasso wound in a circle and hung over her shoulder. She looks beautiful like that, he thinks, every inch of her pale skin on full display with soft morning light casting sunbeams onto her hair. He’s lucky to have her, just like he’s lucky to have Jason, something he finds himself remembering every single day.

Jason’s hand moves away, and Dick almost whines at the loss of contact, but then he notices why. He’s looking at Donna. Jason never looks at Donna the same way Dick does—they don't have the same history, don’t know each other as intimately as she and Dick do—but he can tell that the two of them are growing closer, and there’s an obvious appreciation on either side that usually comes out during sex. It’s subtle, especially since neither of them really _needs_ any attention from the other, but Dick can see the attraction brewing in the quiet moments in between, when they’ve only just started something intimate and Jason has to pause from jerking Dick off to gaze on the beauty that is Donna Troy.

Dick actually does let out a whine eventually. He’s not jealous at all, but he wants Jason’s hands on him again, even if he knows that the two of them are going to make him earn it now that Donna has her lasso. Jason’s head turns at the noise, but instead of continuing the handjob, he gives Dick a smug look before rising from the bed and moving towards Donna, who in turn steps towards Dick. She’s going to tie him up; they’ve played this game before, and Dick knows that Donna will want to give him something familiar after the week he’s had. Last night hadn’t been particularly unconventional either, but he’s glad they’re both so understanding and attuned to his needs. Pushing himself beyond his limits had always been one of Dick major flaws.

Just as he expected, Donna loops the lasso around his middle, arms held down, tying it off deftly in a neat little knot. Dick loves the way it feels against his skin, cold and warm, freeing and restricting, a mess of lovely contradictions. Once she’s sure he can’t move too much without also losing feeling anywhere in his body, they begin.

A blindfold is applied almost immediately. Jason is the one to tie it, and he whispers things like, “You’re so beautiful like this, Dickie,” and, “You know I love you so much, right?” while he does it. That alone would be enough to make Dick come, if he wasn’t already brimming with anticipation for what would happen next.

It’s quiet for a bit, with only a few small sounds of shuffling that Dick could place if he were alert and using his training, but as it stands, he trusts his doms enough to not care where they are in the room. There’s a dip in the bed, light enough that it must be Donna, and Dick feels her breath against his neck. She’s leaning in enough for him to expect a kiss, or at least a touch to his face, but then his legs jerk at the sudden feeling of her nails dragging lightly over his inner thigh. She usually keeps them long and manicured—perfect for scratching as she digs them in just a little harder. Enough for it to hurt, if only to a small degree.

She pauses, her hand leaving his thigh, but then it moves to the other one, giving him twin sensations on both legs. It’s a pleasant feeling, one that she knows he likes, and Dick allows himself to revel in the attention. She has both hands on his legs now, dusting her nails along them light enough for it to tickle. He tries to keep from jerking, legs trembling with the effort, but then she stops, and he feels the bed move.

Jason is on his other side now.

Dick holds his breath, waiting. Jason has a tendency to use the element of surprise more than Donna, so he expects something interesting. What Dick doesn’t expect is cold.

He spares a moment to wonder when Jason went to the fridge as the ice cube pressed to his nipple quickly hardens it. Dick lets out a gasp, the lasso keeping his arms from flailing, and he can picture Jason’s smirk as he does. The ice moves to the other nipple—Dick is more prepared this time—and soon they’re both as hard as his cock is between his legs.

“You’re doing wonderfully,” Jason says, a murmur of agreement from Donna, and Dick preens at the praise. There’s something special about the way they praise him, as if they worship him, that rivals even a well done from Bruce himself.

Soon the ice is melted, and then Jason is pressing a quick kiss to his lips, which means something is starting. Donna’s nails return to his thighs like before, but this time they move higher, over his balls and along his cock. He doesn’t feel her fingers at all, just her hard nails as they dig into his skin.

Jason’s hands are in his hair, brushing through the strands, pulling every so often so that his head follows the movement. There are hands all over his body, some gentle, some not so much, and Dick feels overwhelmed by it all. He no longer has the presence of mind to distinguish whether it’s Donna or Jason when they start moving all over his shoulders, his cock, the backs of his legs.

And then there’s only one set of hands—it’s Jason’s, Dick realizes after a moment—on his hips, spreading his legs apart. The cold sensation of the lube doesn’t surprise him anymore than Jason’s fingers pushing in seconds later. One finger, and then two; it’s a feeling Dick is getting more and more used to, and he loves it almost as much as he loves Jason himself. He thinks there are three fingers all the way inside him when they finally withdraw, and Dick is sure he must have made the most pathetic noise at the loss of them, even if he’s barely coherent enough to hear himself.

Lips find his—he doesn’t know whose until he feels Donna’s hair cascading onto his neck and shoulders. He always enjoys kissing Donna, but it in no way prepares him for the surprise of her rolling on a condom and slipping herself down onto his hard cock, so focused on Jason preparing to fuck him as he was. She’s straddling him, riding him, still kissing him, too.

And then Jason is inside him. 

It’s too much, and it’s not enough. Jason sets a slow pace, thrusting in to match Donna as she fucks herself on Dick, and he cries out from the stimulation on either end. 

“You’re perfect,” Donna whispers, and he gasps.

“I love you,” Jason says, and Dick moans.

It doesn’t take long for Dick to come, his whole body rocking with the orgasm. He thinks Jason has already climaxed, and Donna has hers a moment later, and then they all collapse together on the bed. They lie there, panting, breathing, existing for what may only be a minute but may be longer. Dick feels hazy and content as hands remove the blindfold, the lasso.

He blinks lazily to see Jason scooping him up in his arms, pressing his chest to Dick’s back, while Donna removes the condom, returning with a satisfied smile and curling herself in front of Dick so he can put his arms around her. It’s not often she lets him hold her like that, but he cherishes the moment.

Dick loves them both, he really does. With Jason behind him, running his fingers through Dick’s hair, and Donna’s body warming him up in front, Dick knows that he’s lucky, but it’s times like these that he really believes it.

It’s times like these he feels loved.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my [tumblr](https://epistemologys.tumblr.com/)


End file.
